


Another Love Wins

by DeusExLesbiana



Category: JaThea - Fandom, The Rich Man's Daughter (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeusExLesbiana/pseuds/DeusExLesbiana
Summary: Sixty-five episodes of angst and not a single kiss?Well, not in my house!They totally do it here.Fuck yes!
Relationships: Jade/Althea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Tanchingco Clan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I apologise in advance if there are mistakes that hurt your eyes. In addition, English is my second language. Sorry for butchering your language.  
> This work of fiction is based on the TV Show: The Rich Man's Daughter and their characters.  
> Thank you for inspiring me.

Despite Jade’s constant reassurance, Althea was still terrified to meet the Tanchingco. Even though they had shown they had changed and accepted Jade, it didn’t mean they had accepted her. She could still feel some of the bruises inflicted by Oscar Tanchingco on her flesh and in her heart. “Come on Althea, you’ve got this”. She shook off the bad memories and held tightly to Jade’s hand. Jade naturally raised Althea’s hand and kissed it.

-It’s ok, Love Love. There is no need to be nervous. They are excited to see you. Ama keeps asking for you. She doesn’t remember anyone but Paul, you, and I. If you’d like to escape, give me a squeeze and off we go. On a date, or better, we can go back to your place with Miggy and get a take away, watch a movie..

Althea took a deep breath and nodded.

-Promise? No. I can do this. For Ama. For you.

It was Ama’s birthday. She had been asking Jade to bring Althea since she told them that they were back together. Jade was getting used to juggling work, the foundation, Althea, Miggy and her family. She barely had time to visit them as often those days though. Jade had been begging Althea to come along to visit her family but Althea didn’t want to antagonise them, so she waited to be invited by her parents. She was ready to let the past be the past. She knew she wouldn’t be able to really pass the page unless she faced the Clan, her dad.

The doors were opened by the maids. Inside, across the hall in the lounge, all the Tanchingco were sitting around Oscar watching little Miguel walk around. They seemed to welcome the couple.

-Jade! Althea! -Ama was the first to receive them. She was a fast and graceful woman for her age. Jade was the first one to ask for Ama’s blessing. Ama, kissed her hand and opened her arms. -Oh, Jade, my darling. I thought you forgot about this old woman. I missed you my darling.

-I missed you too Ama, I promise I’ll make time to visit you more often. Happy birthday Ama. -Ama turned her attention to Althea, who bowed and reached for Ama’s hand.

-Althea!- She said with relief.

-Blessing, Ama. Happy Birthday. -Ama held Althea’s hand with both her hands and welcomed her with a warm smile.

-Darling, It is very nice to have you here. I have to thank you. You are making my Jade very happy.. Promise me that you’ll visit me with Jade. I feel 20 years younger when I see you two together. - Althea blushed and smiled.

-I promise.

Ama locked arms with Althea and didn’t let go of her. Jade knew Althea was in the best care with Ama. She had been her ally since day one. Jade felt full of love and complete, standing next to her two favourite people in the world. Althea gazed at her. It meant the world to see her happy. Jade approached her parents to ask them for their blessing.

-Blessing, Dada.

-Come here, my baby. -He hugged her hard with his right arm and she kissed him. Next to him, Amanda sat, smiling.

-Blessing, Ma.

-My Jade.- Her mum hugged her.- Your Ama is right, both of you should visit more often.

-I know Ma. I promise we’ll visit more often. - Jade looked at Althea, who was smiling and more relaxed.

-I’m sure we can work something out. - Althea said, and Jade knew that she meant it. Althea made her a sign with head and looked at Ama’s arm. She didn’t want to let go of her, but she had to ask for Oscar and Amanda’s blessing. Jade swiftly went next to her Ama and gently locked arms with her.

-Ama, I promise I’ll return Althea back to you once she has Dada and Mama’s blessing.

-Of course, darling. Ama let go of Althea, who walked towards Oscar, and bowed to him reaching for his hand.

-Blessing, Mr. Tanchingco.- He held her hand and looked into her eyes with a smile. 

-Welcome to our family, Althea.

The knot in Althea’s throat was suddenly gone. She could finally breathe with ease. She had been first hand witness to his violence, his despotism, and his hatred. Now there wasn’t any trace of that beast that haunted her in her worst nightmares.

-Thank you, Mr Tanchingco. It means a lot to me.- Then she turned towards Amanda.

-Blessing, Amanda. Amanda held her hand with both hands.

-Welcome, Althea. It’s nice to see you again. How is your son?

-He is doing well. Thank you. He is a happy kid. Especially since Jade is back in our lives.

Amanda looked at Jade, seeing her this happy was everything a mother could wish for a daughter. She appreciated that Miggy accepted her as a mother. She knew that Jade wanted to move in with Althea but in turn, she was still cautious. She knew that Althea was a genuinely good person that loved her daughter truly. Suddenly, a squeal came out of nowhere.

-How is my beautiful nephew? - Jade baby talked to Miguel who squealed back at her. They were like beams of light bouncing off each other. Gab hugged his sister.

-Shobe. Great presentation today.- Gab saw his sister every day at the office. He had convinced his uncles and his dad to contract Jade part time. After all she had created Paul’s Foundation, and he wouldn’t let his sister’s talents and skills go to waste. Especially now there were only two Tanchingcos left to run the company.

-Ahya. Thank you. Pearl. How are you? Pregnancy suits you. -Pearl was holding her belly

-I’m good, Shobe. This one will be restless, I swear. - Pearl smiled and placed Jade’s hand on her pregnant belly.

-Oh my god. The baby is moving. Hello Baby. I can’t wait to really meet you.

Everyone but Jade, wanted for Pearl to give birth to a girl. Not Jade. She never cared for those things. Jade had so much love. She couldn’t help but grin. “She’s pure and good” Althea thought, mesmerised by Jade. Ama got close to Althea’s ear.

-You look at my granddaughter the same way Junjun looked at me.- She said with pleasure. 

After all the formalities, they all went into the dinning room. Althea was directed to sit between Ama and Jade. It was a pleasant evening and the food was delicious. Althea could appreciate how Amanda cut Oscar’s food, naturally and lovingly. “Now I see where Jade gets it from”. Jade kept putting on Althea’s plate all the bits of food worthy of Althea, who in return put the best bits on her plate. Oscar asked his children about the company and if they were treating his daughter right.

-Uncle Lucky - said Gab- wouldn’t dare to defy Jade. She is as stubborn as you are and as determined as Ma.- He turned to his sister- But Shobe, don’t hesitate to tell me if he gives you any pain.

\- Thank you Gab.- Knowing her family and Althea had her back meant the world to her. Especially when her uncle was still the CEO of the company and that he still disapproved of her life choices.

Jade and Althea left the house full of love and acceptance. Any doubts Althea ever had went away that night. Once they jumped into the car Jade was hungry for feedback.

-That went well.- Jade said, curious to know what Althea was thinking.

-Do you think so? I hope so. After tonight there are two things that I’m certain of. One: I’m Ama’s no. 1 fan, and two: babies suit you.

-Are you sure? I don’t know. I never thought of having children before but now, thinking about it, I wouldn’t mind having a little Althea running around.

-Or a little Jade…- she giggled and teased her.- Look at you, all grown up.

Jade didn’t mind the teasing. All the opposite.

-Look at me, in love with you.- Jade said softly, Althea bit her lip, holding Jade’s face, she leaned towards her. No matter how long it had been since they met at that church, the power they had over each other stirred up feelings through hardship and even separation. Jade couldn’t help but to softly moan.

Althea felt every one of Jade's reactions stirred something inside. 

-Would you like to spend the night at my place?- Althea asked, contemplating Jade's face.

It took Jade by surprise. Yes, they had been together since the parade but Althea kept insisting on taking things slow and Jade was content she could see her every day since. Her face beamed with anticipation. She would feel Althea’s naked body, make love to her and wake up in her arms.

-Always, Love Love. Let’s gooo.


	2. One Hell Of A Woman

Whenever Althea was left alone in her office, she couldn’t help but daydream about Jade. Dizzy with love, she reminisced about her soft skin, her curves, the way she reacted whenever she touched her here, or there. Her smell. She sighed deeply, like those who fall in love do, mixing up both memories and expectations. The fact that Jade had just left her office leaving her perfume lingering in the air, it didn’t help. She took another look at the ring, and the very thought of Jade in a wedding dress elevated her with a rush of sheer excitement. She knew Jade would be the most beautiful bride that ever existed. No doubt.  
Althea had bought the ring in an impulse, yes, but she was far from regretting her desire to marry her great love, her soulmate. She was resolute to make it work with Jade this time. Even though it meant she also had to make it work with Jade’s family.  
“So far, so good.”  
Ama's birthday had been a few days ago, and she was with Jade. She didn’t know how they would react to her this time to her alone, or to her proposal. She had called Amanda to ask her if she could visit them while Jade was busy at Paul’s foundation. She agreed happily yet curious. Amanda wasn’t the one that she feared though. She truly seemed to have changed and treated Althea with nothing but respect. Oscar on the other hand... Her history with him was a totally different matter. That’s why she had to give herself extra doses of courage to be able to do what needed to be done to make Jade her wife. In a way, Althea always felt jealous of David, for Oscar saw nothing but a son in him, whilst she had to endure so much abuse and rejection. Nonetheless, Althea wasn’t a person who liked to dwell in the past. “But some things leave scars that one couldn’t simply rub off.”

She cleared her schedule for the rest of the afternoon and left Batchi in charge of the office. She half dragged herself to the Tanchingco house. After she asked for their blessing she cut to the chase.

-Mr. Tanchingco, Amanda. I came here…, the reason why.., I...

-Althea, dear. Don’t be shy. I promise you we don’t bite. Don’t we, Oscar?- Amanda said in a motherly way.

It wasn’t anything but sheer fear what she felt in the presence of Oscar Tanchingco, still. Fear of losing Jade, fear of losing Miggy, fear of his bodyguards… Oscar nodded and half smiled.

\- Althea, last time I saw you I welcomed you to our family. I meant it. I will not lie to you. I still find it hard to admit that my daughter is lesbian, but seeing her happy means everything to me. As long as she is happy with you, I’m happy with you.  
With those words, he unlocked something in Althea. She could finally speak her heart. 

-Well, I’m aware that I’m not precisely the person you expected for your daughter. I love your daughter, though. With all my heart. And I will never let go of her again, unless she wants me to. I’m not going to lie to you Mr. Tanchingco. I still fear to get close to your daughter. I have been torn between my love for my son and my love for your daughter, and I don’t want to be the cause of problems in your family either. But she is the love of my life, you see, and all I want is for Jade to be happy for the rest of her days and to be the cause of that happiness. She wanted to move in with me right away since we’ve got back together. I wanted too, but I understand that before we move on I have to make sure that no one is torn apart. I…, I would like to ask you both for your permission to marry Jade.

Amanda took her hands to her mouth and gasped then she turned to her husband. It took him a second to catch up but he reacted with a smile. Yes, Althea wasn’t a man, but she was one hell of a woman and he respected her. The weight over Althea’s broad shoulders was lifted with Oscar’s smile.

-Nothing would make me happier than to see that you are true to your word and make my daughter happy.-He turned his attention to his wife, her eyes full of pride and love, then back to Althea- You have our blessing, dear.

Amanda let out a squeal as she stood up to hug Althea. Jade had mentioned it here and there that Amanda was happy for them to move in together whenever she brought up the subject of giving the next step. She felt that Jade and Amanda had now the kind of relationship she had with her own dad. Even though sometimes it was hard for her to accept that her daughter was a lesbian, Amanda had learned to accept her daughter and see beyond that. Her mother not only tolerated her daughter but she celebrated her and embraced her choices. On top of that Althea felt the strange and painful common knowledge the two women had, with unspoken words, of the sorrow of losing a child, that piercing pain that cut open the heart leaving it dry and withered. 

-Our Jade will be so happy, my dear. I can’t wait to see her face when she learns you want to marry her! Althea, I would like to help you with the wedding, but is it not legal for you two to marry in The Philippines. What is your plan?

-You are right, Amanda. Unfortunately, same-sex marriage is still a long way in The Philippines. However, there are Holy Unions that are officiated by protestant priests. I want to marry your daughter before God, no doubt. Also, I thought we could have a civil wedding abroad. I have researched about it and, as far as I know, we won’t need to be registered citizens to marry in Buenos Aires for example. Still, I would like to know what Jade wants before making any decisions and she hasn’t accepted my proposal yet.

Amanda appreciated the fact that Althea was counting on Jade for the important decisions. Moreover, her bravery to stand in front of people that ruined her life to ask them for their daughter’s hand in marriage was something she admired. 

-Are you kidding me? She won’t say no, a mother knows. I’m sure we can help with anything you need. Don’t we Oscar?

-Of course. All I want is for my daughter to be happy and it seems that you’re the only one that can do that for her. I’m sure you will take good care of my Jade and I know that you won’t disappoint me.- She could feel how hard it was for him to say this, nonetheless he said it and he seemed to mean it.- Just let us know If there is anything we can help you with. Right?

Althea couldn’t believe it. Loving Jade had never been easy. They always had to either run, hide or fight for their love or even worse, they had to sacrifice relationships in order to be together. This time there was nothing that would stop her from being with Jade. “Thank you, Lord”.  
Life never seemed so easy. Her first instinct was to call Jade, to tell her everything. No. She wanted to surprise her, to do something special for her. It’s not every day that you ask the love of your life to marry you.  
“That's it!


	3. One Of Many Lunches

Every day, since last Pride, Jade joyfully visited Althea’s office for lunch. This time though, she carried all the pressure from her family and the company over her shoulders. That morning’s meeting took a turn she had not expected. She was happy for Gab but simultaneously she felt pressurised by him. She had until monday to make a decision and for the first time in a long time she felt torn apart. She needed to talk to Althea. Somehow she always helped her process this kind of stuff, perhaps because she instinctively knew what her soul truly needed.

Nevertheless, as soon as she entered the building where Althea’s office was, all that pressure receded with the thought of Althea's proximity. Even though it was hard for Jade to see so little of her, anything was better than nothing. Right? Jade did spend as many evenings as she could with her and her son too. However, at lunchtime, in the week, Althea was hers and hers alone. To feed each other, to love each other, to cuddle and to steal intimate kisses that were already given. Jade couldn’t help wanting more. More time with her, more Althea.

She loved Miggy too, no doubt, and she treasured the time she spent with the boy. It was easy to love him for he was a sweet kid and as good-hearted as his mother. She felt she wanted to show him the world and to be there for him all the way. Even so, Jade wanted more intimacy with Althea, especially since last weekend. She craved her like a drug that had never left her system. It had never occured to her that sex with Althea could get any better than what they had the first time around. Maybe because this time she was finally free to love her fully and safely, or perhaps because they had missed each other so much, that they wanted to make every moment count. Alone, on the elevator, she remembered Althea’s naked body against hers, between her thighs, all around her, inside her..

Suddenly the lift stopped and the doors opened leaving her a bit startled. Before she decided to come out of it, she checked herself in the mirror. “ Oh, no.” She was blushing and felt instantly embarrassed. She took a deep breath and made her way to Althea’s office as quietly and quickly as possible, so not to attract the attention of Althea’s employees. She just hoped she wouldn’t bump into Batchi, she would read her face right away and take the mic. Anyway, it looked like everyone was too busy to pay any attention to the boss’ girlfriend’s daily visit.

-Are you free now, Love Love?

-For you, always.- Althea said with a broad smile. She turned to her assistant and passed her a folder. -Please, contact the priest for the Reyes de la Cruz Holy Union to enquire about the venue. All the info is here. Thank you. That’ll be all for now.

If the office was busy with work, so was Althea. “She is the perfect mix of sweet and sexy”, she thought. Jade knew that if she had to share an office with her, she would hardly be able to focus on work. She would happily spend the rest of her days just gazing at her. Althea stood up and approached her.

-Did you run all the way from your office?- Althea asked jokingly as soon as her assistant left. Jade looked down shyly.

-Nooo. I…- She could never lie to or hide from Althea, also she knew that she would never judge her-... I was thinking about the other night.

-Were you? I see. - Althea shortened the distance between them and took her by the waist with both arms. Althea was adding kindling to the already all-consuming fire of Jade who looked up slowly taking in the view. Althea waited to meet her eyes, then she said. - I have to admit that I’ve been thinking about the other night too.- She kissed her nose- Is there anything in particular that you remember about the other night?

Jade felt her confidence growing with every word Althea said, with every move she made. In Althea’s arms it’s where she truly belonged.

-All I remember is you. Your beautiful body, your touch, the look in your eyes when you came, the taste of you..

Honesty came easy with Althea and in that state of utter comfort Jade took the initiative. She ran her fingers over Althea’s arms, her shoulders, her neck, and took her face between her hands. Jade tenderly caressed her ears and her soft hair with the tip of her fingers. She was loving the effect she had on Althea who had her eyes fixed on hers, as hungry as hers. She couldn’t help but to feel vertigo whenever she looked into Althea’s dark eyes. The way their souls called each other, no words were needed. Althea bit her lip in anticipation which prompted Jade to tenderly kiss her there. Althea answered to Jade like the tide answers to the moon, following her every move. Althea pulled her tighter, forgetting altogether where they were. Althea started to suck Jade’s bottom lip until Jade’s tongue playfully met Althea’s. A timid moan came out of Althea’s mouth. Jade stopped kissing her but didn’t pull back.

-What was that, Love Love? - She lovingly teased. 

-You can’t imagine how much I want you, Jade.- She said with a sigh full of desire. 

-Love Love. All the more reason for me to move in with you and Miggy. We can live together, you   
know? We could sleep together, wake up in each other's arms, have breakfast as a family.. 

Althea smiled knowing what she had waiting for Jade.

-Jade, there is nothing in this world I would want more than to have all those things you just said, but why don’t we just take one day at the time? OK? I am not going anywhere. I’m right here, my love. 

Jade’s face turned into a cute pout - Stop it. -Althea complained jokingly.- You know how irresistible you are when you do that. I can hardly stop myself with you already! Tell me something. Are you free tonight? Would you like to go out on a date and stay over?

Jade’s face lit up.   
-Yes, of course. Where are you taking me?

-It’s a surprise. If I tell you, It’ll be ruined. Trust me, you’ll like it. Do you trust me, Love love?- Althea’s intense eyes left her weak at the knees, every time.

-Of course I trust you, Love Love. Always. - All of a sudden, Jade wasn’t there.

-What’s wrong, Jade? Come, tell me.- Althea took her hand and walked to the sofa. Jade followed her. - What happened? Did I say something wrong? 

-Not at all, Love Love. It’s just that I had a hard day at the office. Uncle Lucky is stepping down from the company due to health reasons and he appointed Gab as the new CEO.

-That’s great news, Love Love.- Jade didn’t seem happy for Gab.- No? What’s the problem?

-Gab insists on promoting me as CFO. Full time. Which means I’d have to leave the foundation and I don’t think I’m ready to let go of my baby.

-I see. Wow! This is a tricky situation.

-It is! I want to help Gab, the money is great and I know I would make my Dada proud if I take the promotion. But Paul’s foundation is my baby and I’m already letting Sally down by going part time. I don’t know what to do, Love Love, or better, I know what to do but it feels wrong either way.

-How long do you have to decide?

-Gab said I have until monday to make a decision. I know, not long.- Jade sighed and drifted.

-Jade, as I see it, you’ve been given a huge opportunity. Gab is betting on you.- Althea started to get the food out of the containers-. Yes, Paul’s foundation is your baby, yours and Sally’s. It helped you grow to the woman you’re now and I know how much you enjoy your work there. However, as I see it, you have a lot of growing to do, and the foundation can only take you so far. I’m sure you can contribute from the board of directors and also, attend fundraisers that I can help you throw. You don’t have to entirely abandon it, you could delegate many of your responsibilities to someone that you could hire with your salary as CFO.- She put a cherry tomato in Jade’s mouth and went on. - Also through this promotion you could get more connections and therefore more funding for the foundation. I honestly can’t tell you how Sally will react if you take the promotion, but I know that she loves you and your friendship is solid. 

-I have not thought of that. Are you sure you would you help me?

-Of course, Love Love. That’s the perk of having a girlfriend who happens to own a company that specialises in throwing events. We’ll have so much fun organising fundraisers! - Jade felt excited before the possibilities that opened in front of her. Althea continued- You still have the rest of the weekend to decide. No? Think it well. Whatever you decide, I will support you. 

-How comes you always know what to say?

-I don’t know. -Althea gave her a cheeky smize- A hunch, perhaps?

-You and your hunches..- Jade put a bite of fish in her mouth and then stroked the corner of her mouth down her bottom lip.


	4. Chapter 4

The very moment Althea saw Jade come out of the building, her heart skipped a beat. Jade, as beautiful as always, was wearing a wrap dress made of soft peach silk, and her hair was pinned into a side bun. She gracefully approached Althea with long decisive strides, her hips swaying elegantly. Althea stood in wonder and swallowed her own saliva before she could say.  
-Wow, Jade. You are... Magical.  
Jade smiled flattered. She took a good look at Althea. She was wearing a long red satin slip dress and cream stilettos, her lips were a deep shade of ruby red.

-And you look like a magician’s assistant. -Jade said with sass.

-Nice comeback. I’m impressed. 

Jade casually rested her arms on Althea’s shoulders and her brow on hers. Tipsy, tingling, and giddy, Althea did all she could not to take Jade back to her apartment and forget all of her plans. She tilted her head back, biting her own smile, with eyes still closed.

-Love Love, I’m afraid we’ll be late if we don’t hurry up.

-OK, Love Love. I’m excited! Where are you taking me?- She had to try, no?

-Hmm. I guess you’ll know soon enough. And don’t give me that infamous yet irresistible cute pout you make. -They both got into the car and Althea looked inside her bag. She pulled a silk scarf out of it and smiled at Jade. 

-What’s going on? Is this part of the surprise?

-Uh huh. It is essential that I put this on your eyes. - Jade looked even more curious. -You are cute when you do that with your face, Love Love. Still, I need you to wear this on your eyes. May I?

Jade closed her eyes and leaned towards Althea, who approached her slowly and delicately placed the scarf over her eyes. In the darkness, with Althea’s proximity, Jade felt her senses were playing tricks on her, as Althea tightened the scarf around her head: her warmth, her breath tingling on her collarbone, the casual strokes here and there. 

-Is that too tight?

-Ah? No. It’s fine.

Althea chuckled which made Jade come back. Before Althea started the car, she held Jade’s face and kissed her cheek, lingering for a bit. Jade clumsily searched for Althea with her hand. Althea took her unseeing hand and kissed her there, then placed it on her own thigh.

-I’m right here, Love Love.

Althea instinctively knew how to comfort Jade, and Jade wouldn’t let go of her. She didn’t know how she could ever let go of her. After all this time, all the hardship and separation fresh in her mind, she sometimes feared to lose her again. That was her greatest fear: an existence without Althea.

-How did your afternoon go at the foundation? -Althea asked as soon as she started the engine.

-It was OK. - Jade took a moment.- I told Sally everything.

-Did you now? What did you say? How did she react?

-I told her that I didn’t know what to do. She seemed happy for me but also a little hurt. I told her what you told me. She liked the idea of the fundraisers, but she’s not thrilled to let me go. And to be honest, neither am I. Still, she thinks I should take the job. She told me that I have one brother left, and that I should be there for him. Then I remembered how he saved me, supported me and loved me no matter what. I owe it to him to be there for him whenever he needs me. I think Paul would have wanted me to be there for Gab too. 

-So… it looks like you already made a decision.

-So It looks like. The only thing is that I won’t be able to pop into your office everyday for lunch.

-That could be easily fixed! We could meet halfway. Jade, nothing is going to stop me from being with you.

It didn’t take them long to get to the mystery place. Althea turned off the engine and pulled the brake. Then she took Jade’s hand and hugged it.

-We are here. Just wait a moment. I’ll come and get you. OK? We’ll just have to walk the rest of the way. Wait for me.

-OK, I’ll wait.

-No peeking. OK?

-OK, OK - Jade responded with a chuckle.- No peeking. I promise. 

She kissed Jade’s hand and carefully placed it on her lap. Jade felt Althea’s door close and after a little moment she felt her door open. Althea gently reached for her hand and steadily helped her out of the car whilst she shielded her head with her other hand, to stop her from hurting herself.

-Is it far, Love Love? 

-We’re not far. I promise. Do you trust me?

Jade smiled. Althea was the purest soul she ever met. The love of her life. Despite being a stronger woman now, with Althea, she felt invulnerable.

-Always.

Althea guided her with tenderness until they reached a building. One hand on the small of her back and Althea’s other hand holding Jade’s. She stopped 

-There is a step, then a door. 

-OK, Love Love, a step and a door. How long are you going to keep me blindfolded? 

-Not for long, I promise.- Jade could hear Althea’s smile. Her voice sounded excited. They entered the building clumsily. 

-A few more steps. That’s it! Now wait a moment.

Jade could hear music, a faint and mellow guitar . Althea let go of her hand, one finger at the time.

-OK Jade. Now you can open your eyes. 

Jade removed the scarf of her head. Althea outdid herself this time. They were at an art gallery. The lightning was as soft as the music. They were surrounded by beauty and colour. Next to Althea there was a small table for two beautifully decorated with candles, glitter and flower petals.

-What is this? Jade said as she was taking in the room. She reached out for Althea’s hand.

-Jade, I have something to tell you.

-What is it?

Althea tightened up her grip and closed the distance between them. 

-Jade, you are the love of my life, my soulmate, my joy. Since the very moment our eyes met I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my days with you, taking care of you and making you happy.

Althea’s eyes looked like two moons reflections on black pools of water, and her perfect smile, nervous. She produced a tiny black box. “Is she proposing?” Jade thought. Althea opened the box. Inside it there was a silver ring with a jade stone surrounded by small diamonds.

\- Jade, I have loved you since I laid eyes on you and I want to love you every single day for the rest of my life. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?

-Yes. Yes. Come here. -Jade made her way into Althea’s arms, she held her chin, and started to rain little kisses all over her face. -Althea, I am so relieved. I thought that you were still scared of my family, of Dada, or at least that is what I feared. -Jade’s face was full of smiles and tears, same as Althea. “She looks like a rainbow”. Althea thought. 

-I must admit I was scared but all the same, I went to your parents house and I asked them both for their blessing. I wanted to do right by you this time, Jade. I feared they would kick me out of their home, but I must be honest, they were very welcoming and seemed genuinely happy for us. - Althea was still holding the box. She took the ring out and placed it on Jade’s finger.

\- It does look good on you. Perfect. 

-It feels perfect! I have so many questions, Love Love. - She paused with squinty eyes- So does this mean I can finally move in with you? I mean before the wedding... Oh my god the wedding! Where? How?

-Yes, yes, and we could travel abroad. We could have a holy union, we could have both.. I wanted to look into it with you.

Jade held both of Althea’s hands and kissed them, then she put her hands on her chest, her heart. Althea felt it too, it was about to explode. Althea gently pulled back both of Jade’s hands and kissed them. Jade tilted her head up reaching for Althea’s lips . Althea smiled and embraced Jade and pulled her closer, tighter, by the waist. This love, this time, it was easier than breathing. Jade’s kisses felt like butterflies flapping their wings over her lips on a fine spring afternoon. She indulged in Jade’s love.

-We should celebrate it. Don’t you think? 

Althea opened the bottle with a loud pop, and filled two glasses with champagne. She handed the first one to Jade, who was distracted looking at her new ring thinking of the new and exciting possibilities that unfolded before her as she looked at the ring. 

-My fiancée. I am engaged to... you! Am I dreaming?

-If you’re dreaming, it means that I’m dreaming too, and I promise you I’m wide awake.

Jade looked at their hands, Althea’s hand felt suddenly naked. She instantly pictured the ring she wanted to give her. However she knew better than to spoil a future surprise. Althea raised her glass and said.

-To my future wife. There are no words that can describe what I feel for you. I love you since always and I will love you forever.

-How many times am I going to fall in love with you, Althea? - Jade asked as she tilted her head to the side, she was gleaming. -To my future wife.  
They drank, close to each other . Swaying to the rhythm of the music. Jade took their empty glasses and placed them on the table, then came back to Althea, who hadn’t moved an inch. She rested her head on Althea’s shoulder, heart to heart. Taking in the night, the music, and Althea. They danced quietly, barely moved from the spot. After a while Jade kissed her lips tenderly at first. The taste of champagne, lipstick, and Althea left her wanting more. She searched for her tongue with hers. Althea embraced her tighter, her mind soaring. Althea pulled herself together and back. 

-Jade?

-Yes?- Jade said as she opened her eyes slowly.

-I have another surprise for you.


End file.
